


Złoty Kot

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform, nie mam pomysłu na inne tagi okej, rozpacz, walka, wyraźna śmierć, zaakumanizowany Adrien, złamane serce, złoty kot, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla





	Złoty Kot

Czarny Kot, siedział samotnie na dachu. Mógł nie mówić Biedronce o jego miłości. Mimo że, powiedziała to najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, on był załamany. Nadal bolało go serce, ale dziś też kogoś zranił. To imię, chodziło mu po głowie. Marinette. Biedna też, pewnie jest załamana, to było pewne. Wyznała mu uczucia, a on próbował jak najdelikatniej, powiedzieć, że niestety jej nie kocha. Starał się nie myśleć o jej smutnych oczach, oraz o sztucznym uśmiechu, wykrzywionym w uśmiechu, pełnym bólu i goryczy. Czuł się teraz jak ona. Tylko, że to on ją zranił i potem Biedronka zraniła. 

Widział przecież, że nawet Biedronka nie miała miłego dnia. Sama mu napomknęła, na początku, że sama została zraniona. Może gdyby nie Biedronka, zakochałby się w Marinette, nie musiałby widzieć jej oczu i sztucznego uśmiechu. Z jego oczu popłynęło kilka łez. Sam, w otchłani myśli, nie usłyszał jak podlatuje do niego akuma i jak wlatuje, do jego dzwonka. Chwilę później, już słyszał w głowie głos Władcy Ciem. 

— Och, Czarny Kot ze złamanym sercem. Złoty Kocie, przyniesiesz mi Miraculum Biedronki, a potem ją zabijesz. Zgoda?— spytał. 

— Oczywiście Władco Ciem. - powiedział, uśmiechając się odrażająco. 

Chwilę później, na dachu stał w Złotym stroju i czarnym kolorem oczu. Cel: Znaleźć Biedronkę, odebrać jej miraculum i ją zabić. 

☆ 

Marinette siedziała na łóżku, z poczuciem winy. Mogła jakoś inaczej mu to oznajmić, ale niestety Adrien, któremu wyznała uczucia, odrzucił ją. Teraz siedziała okryta kocem, pijąc szampana dla dzieci i zajadając lody. Po chwili usłyszała krzyki na ulicy. Musiała działać. Teraz nieważne były jej rozterki miłosne, a Paryż i jego obywatele. Obudziła Tikki, a po chwili przemieniona w Biedronkę skakała po dachach, w poszukiwaniu zaakumanizowanej osoby. Gdy zobaczyła kto to był, o mało nie zasłabła. Był to jej partner w boju, Czarny Kot, a teraz był to Złoty Kot. Szybko zaszła go od tyłu, lecz on był szybszy i rzucił nią o ścianę, jednego z budynków. Ledwo podniosła się z klęczek i podeszła powoli do Złotego Kota, u którego na twarzy widniał obrzydliwy uśmiech. 

— Zagramy w kotka i myszkę? Ja jestem kotem, a ty myszką.Jeśli wygrasz, pokażę Ci gdzie ukryła się akuma, a jeśli ja to wygram odbieram tobie miraculous i, no zabijam. Stoi? — spytał. Zlękła się, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Jak jej się nie uda, on ją zabije i odbierze miraculum. Wiedziała, że jest dla niego za słaba. Ale próbować zawsze warto, prawda?

— Dobrze. — Powiedziała, nadal nie będąc pewna tego co robi. 

— Gra Rozpoczęta!— krzyknął i ruszył do biegu, po dachach. 

Biegali tak chyba przez cztery godziny. Zaczął od tego, bo wiedział, że bardzo szybko ją tym zmęczy. Skończyli biegać i przyszedł czas na walkę. Oko za oko. Ząb za ząb. Wiedziała, że polegnie. Była zbyt wykończona. Ale jeszcze walka się nie skończyła. Zaczęła ona, owijała jojo o jego tors, biła go i próbowała nawet porozmawiać. 

— Przestań, Czarny Kocie! To nie jesteś ty! A poza tym, przegrasz! — krzyknęła do niego. 

On wpadł w furię, szybko podbiegł do niej i rozwinął, swój kicikij. Wycelowawszy w klatkę piersiową bohaterki, nadział ją na swą broń. Zaśmiał się okrutnie, po czym podszedł do niej i zdjął jej kolczyki. Biedronka przemieniła się w Marinette. Drugi raz można było usłyszeć, jego okrutny, przebiegły i psychiczny śmiech. 

Kolczyki kilka minut później, zostały przeteleportowane do Władcy, a akuma wyleciała z dzwonka Złotego Kota. Potem, jego transformacja Czarnego Kota zniknęła i pozostał Adrien. Blondyn zerknął w stronę Biedronki, a raczej granatowłosej dziewczyny, która była przebita kicikijem. Zamarł. On naprawdę ją zabił. Podszedł do niej. Obrócił ją twarzą do niego. Serce na moment przestało mu bić. Była to Marinette. Zabił ją. Zabił swoją przyjaciółkę, partnerkę i ukochaną. Zaczął szlochać. Był załamany. 

☆


End file.
